Quote:David Palmer
This is a list of memorable quotes from David Palmer. Day 1 * Sherry Palmer: You finish the speech? * David Palmer: Taking a break. The guys got tired of me yelling at them. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") * Senator Palmer: Today is going to be the second most important day of my life. * Sherry Palmer: And what would the first be? * Senator Palmer: I think you know that. * Sherry Palmer: Well, I still like to hear you say it. * Senator Palmer: All right. The most important day of my life…was when I hit the game-winning three against DePaul in the Final Four. * Sherry Palmer: You just lost my vote, Senator. ("Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am") * Second grader: Is it true you played basketball? * Senator Palmer: Sure did. Georgetown. * Second grader: My daddy says Georgetown sucks. * Senator Palmer: I think I need to have a little talk with your daddy. * Second grader: He also says there will never be a black president in this country, ever. * Senator Palmer: Would you give your daddy a message for me? Tell him I understand where he's coming from, but he's wrong. And I'm gonna prove it. ("Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am") * Mike Novick: That was the Pentagon. Remember you asked me to look up the name Jack Bauer? * Senator Palmer: Who is he? (Mike leans over, and whispers to Palmer) * Mike Novick: He used to be in Special Forces. He led a six man team into Kosovo a couple of years ago. * Senator Palmer: That's what it was. The Drazen mission. * Mike Novick: Bauer picked his own men and trained them. Only Bauer survived. * Senator Palmer: He blames me for the death of his men. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Tony Almeida Senator Palmer? What can I do for you, sir? * Senator Palmer I'm here to see Jack Bauer. ("Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Senator Palmer: I know why you want me dead, Mr. Bauer. * Jack Bauer: Want you dead, Senator? I don't know what you're talking about. * Senator Palmer: Kosovo! * Jack Bauer: Kosovo? * Senator Palmer: I know you hold me responsible for the men you lost there. Two years ago today. * Jack Bauer: You know about Operation Nightfall? * Senator Palmer: I authorized the mission. I know you took out Victor Drazen and his inner circle, and I know you lost six men in the process. * Jack Bauer: And you think I want revenge for the death of my men? * Senator Palmer: Yes, I do. * Jack Bauer: With all due respect, Senator, I almost died today trying to protect you! And if I blame anyone for the death of my men in Kosovo, sir, I blame myself! * Senator Palmer: Then what were you doing at the power plant? * Jack Bauer: I was trying to…the reason why I went for that Secret Service Agent's gun, sir, was to try and get you out of the room without giving myself away. The people that want you dead, they had kidnapped my family. They threatened to kill them if I didn't assist them in the assassination attempt. ("Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm") * Senator Palmer: It breaks my heart that I was right. ("Day 1: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Senator Palmer: Mike seems to think I still have a shot. * Sherry Palmer: Yeah, well it's Mike's job to tell you what you wanna hear. Mine is to tell you the truth. * Senator Palmer: You're not qualified to tell me the truth. ("Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * David Palmer: You're fired. Pack up. Get out. And don't bother to ask me or anyone on my staff for a reference. Prospective employers won't like what I'll have to say. ("Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm") * Sherry Palmer: Whether you're willing to accept it or not, we serve a higher purpose. * Senator Palmer: You are not qualified to talk about higher purposes. ("Day 1: 10:00pm-11:00pm") *'David Palmer:' You just couldn't wait to leak it to the press. *'Sherry Palmer:' David, I…. *'David Palmer:' It was you. What were you thinking? *'Sherry Palmer': They already knew. *'David Palmer': Dammit, Sherry! The way you keep defying me! *'Sherry Palmer:' I'm not defying you, David! I am protecting you! *'David Palmer:' Protecting me from what? ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Senator Palmer: (to Sherry) Damn you if that child dies! ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Mike Novick: I don't think the situation will require much spin, as long as you do what you've been doing all along. * Senator Palmer: Tell me again what I've been doing, Mike? * Mike Novick: Telling the truth. * Senator Palmer: …and tearing my family apart in the process. * Mike Novick: As hard as it's been for everyone, I think this last day has been about finding out who you really are, and not just as a candidate. ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") * Sherry Palmer: We've had a hard day, but when you look at it in perspective, you'll realize I was acting in your best interest. And I know you're very angry with me. * Senator Palmer: I'm not angry with you, Sherry. * Sherry Palmer: Oh, good. * Senator Palmer: I feel sorry for you. * Sherry Palmer: You feel sorry for me? * Senator Palmer: You've lost touch of what it is to be a friend…a parent…a wife. After today, I never want to see you again. * Sherry Palmer: David! * Senator Palmer: Please, Sherry, I've heard it all before. And I don't care what this may do to my candidacy. And it's not because I don't want to be President. I do. I just don't think you're fit to be the First Lady. ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") Day 2 *''(After announcing to the Prime Minister of a Middle Eastern country that he will retaliate against him a nuclear bomb is detonated)'' * President Palmer: If this bomb goes off today, it'll hurt us, but it'll destroy you. ("Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am") * President Palmer: Jack, you saved my life. I trust you as much as I trust anybody. And now I need your help. ("Day 2: 8:00am-9:00am") * President Palmer: (to Sherry) You're not a member of my staff. You're not a government employee. And you're not my wife. ("Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * President Palmer: All right. This is what we're gonna do. We may be short on manpower, but it doesn't have to appear that way. Send all the Eastern Georgia National Guard to Marietta, and tell the media that this is where something's going to happen. * Mike Novick: Uh — what's going to happen, sir? * President Palmer: If this is what the people are going to be watching, let's show them how we're going to respond. I want them to see how we protect our citizens. We will not put up with racism or xenophobia. If this is where it's going to start, this is where it's going to stop. ("Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am") * President Palmer: The risk of attacking innocent countries is unacceptable. We have to be sure. * Jim Prescott: Everybody is sure, Mr. President. Everybody but you. * President Palmer: Well, as it happens I'm the only one who counts. ("Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am") * President Palmer: Take a good look. Do I seem scared? Am I breaking into a nervous sweat? Am I babbling? At a loss for words? Is my voice shaking? ("Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am") * Mike Novick: (about calling off the strike on the Middle East) David, I'm begging you. Reconsider your position on this. * President Palmer: I'm the President, Mike. You don't call me by my first name. ("Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am") * President Palmer: Make no mistake: if we unleash our military power on nations that later prove innocent, it will rank as one of the most despicable sneak attacks in history. Any chance for peace in the Middle East will vanish forever. Even if it costs American lives in the future, we must delay the attack until we are certain of our ground. ("Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am") * President Palmer: Jim... gentlemen, ladies... we came dangerously close to war today. That all of us reacted emotionally to the nuclear detonation is understandable. But leaders are required to have patience beyond human limits. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Day 3 * President Palmer: I hope you can get a refund. * Wayne Palmer: A refund? * President Palmer: From whoever sold you that load of crap. ("Day 3: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Wayne Palmer: (hands Palmer a folder) Outbreak scenarios from the National Health Services. * President Palmer: Nothing like a little light reading... ("Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am") * John Keeler: You obstructed the investigation of a capital crime. * President Palmer: That's a baseless charge, John, though I've come to expect this kind of recklessness from you. ("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") * President Palmer: (After Sherry tells him that she is willing to go to prison) She figures I have more to lose than she does. And she's right. ("Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am") Day 4 * Mike Novick: Mr. President, I know you think that my actions while you were in office mounted to a personal and political betrayal. * David Palmer: It's not what I believe, it's a fact. Get to the point. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * David Palmer: Now, Jack, if it were anyone else, I would ask you if you were sure. But with you, I already know the answer. God bless you, and good luck. ("Day 4: 2:00am-3:00am") * David Palmer: to President Logan, whom he is advising, why he authorized a covert operation that could be construed as an act of war; Logan disagrees We didn't bring this crisis on ourselves, but we'll be the ones to settle it. This is a dirty business and we have to get our hands dirty to clean it up! ("Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am") * President Charles Logan: I wish I was as confident as you are. * David Palmer: You need to be. Remain presidential. Demand nothing less than the success from your people and you will get it! ("Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am") * David Palmer: Jack Bauer would never compromise national security. * Walt Cummings: As much as I'd like to believe that - everyone breaks. * David Palmer: What you believe is irrelevant. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") * David Palmer: Hear no evil. * President Logan: Excuse me? * David Palmer: You heard me. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") * David Palmer: You threaded the eye of the needle, Jack. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") * David Palmer: This is probably the last time we'll ever speak. Jack, you do understand - when you hang up, for all intents and purposes, Jack Bauer is dead. * Jack Bauer: I understand that, sir. Mr. President, it's been an honor. * David Palmer: Same for me my friend. ("Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am") Day 5 *'David Palmer:' (to Wayne and also his last words) It’s alright, really. ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") Category:David Palmer Palmer, David